Fan:DigiPast Chronicles Ep. 6 "Trust in Feelings"
The year 1997 goes on. Huckmon and the Sistermon find out that someone else is hunting the Dark Spores too. Three new people are introduced to the world of the Digimon, while Martin continues to plot to find out the secrets kept from him, but manages to unleash something very dangerous to the Digital World. Synopsis Previously on DigiPast Chronicles In 1995 Laura Harmon dies for an unknown terminal illness, which drives Martin Harmon into depression. Two years later, Martin starts to research the books borrowed from library to develop a way to hack the information kept secret from him by his father. Julius Conteh is looking for a job and Harold "Harry" Thompson introduces him to Grigory Shatalov. Huckmon, who is reborn, is hunting down the Dark Spores. Spores start to act more aggressive and Huckmon is forced even kill some of the victims. One Spore manages to escape to the human world, inside Martin's neck. This makes him more intelligent and twisted. The Episode Huckmon's opening speech: "Interaction can happen through many different ways. The ways of communication include talk, writing, acting and even expressing of feelings. The spoken languages and writings are taught and learned in early age. But understanding acts and feelings of other people, requires instinct and knowledge about them. However, sometimes it is all about how you say things, not what you say. Luckily, I had already learned that all, when I found what I was looking for." The year 1997 was still going on. Several weeks later, Huckmon and the Sistermon were traveling through the southern parts of the Folder Continent. They were near of a volcanic area where Zhuqiaomon's Temple was located. But that wasn't the destination. They came to see how two Digimon were fighting against each other. The first was a powerful Digimon named Deathmon and the other one was a familiar one: Veedramon. Huckmon sensed it being the same Veedramon who was one of three brothers who were members of the Guardian Knights, and now Huckmon had found him. On the other parts of the Digital World, a short humanoid creature was walking in a forest. It was feeling weak and tried to catch a fruit from a tree. But a Kunemon was jumping on the branches and managed to get the fruit first. The creature found mushrooms too, but some Gazimon were able to eat them first. He remembered when the Digital Agents had declared that the Crystal Catalyst will be limited. He was there listen to the speech and wasn't happy about it. The creature then took up a map with locations of all temples of the Digimon Sovereigns. Julius has just been hired as an intern into the Streamix Corporation. On a lunch break, Harry came to his friends and told him that on tomorrow, Shatalov would show them something important after the work. Julius asked what it was all about. Harry told that it had nothing to do with Streamix Corporation, but something else. Julius thought it was too suspicious to be anything good. Instead, he feared that once again how would be prejudiced or something. Harry believed that Julius' fear was pointless and merely fed by his past experiences. In the afternoon, Kevin was leaving school, until a girl asked if they would see each other on weekend. Kevin, however, answered to the girl, named Audrey, that he was too busy on these days. Audrey was disappointed, since Kevin had "been busy" to many times during last months. They had known since the elementary school and Audrey was afraid that Kevin no longer wanted to be her friend. Kevin swore her that it was not true. He told him that it was all about his father. Audrey suspected that Robert's speech about equality between ethnicities or distributions wasn't true after all. Kevin couldn't understand how his own long-term friend could say anything like that. He told that there are some things Audrey should never know. Audrey walked away and Martin was secretly watching all of this, pleased about Kevin's "girl problems". In the Digital World, Huckmon and the Sistermon were watching Veedramon's current location. The battle with Deathmon had already ended, since Deathmon had left. Huckmon apporached the cave in which Veedramon lived. Veedramon used V-Breath Arrow technique to attack the "intruders". Huckmon knew that Veedramon didn't remember him anymore, but still tried to explain that they knew each other. Veedramon kept saying that he didn't remember Huckmon. Huckmon explained that it's due to rebirth. Veedramon knew about being reborn, but didn't remember that he and Huckmon have ever met. Kevin and Martin returned to their home. Robert told them that they'll have guests tomorrow: Shatalov and two employees from Streamix Corporation. Kevin said he wanted to speak with his father alone and made it clear that it wasn't about what Martin thought. Martin laughed and asked if "girl problems" really was really a wrong answer, based on what he saw in school. Robert asked if this had anything to with Audrey. Kevin told that he wanted either to be left out tomorrow or let Audrey find out the truth. Robert asked Martin to leave and then he silently told Kevin that no one outside Streamix Corporation or the Harmon family must know about the existence of the Digimon or the Digital World, until the mankind would be ready for it. Robert, however, agreed to let Kevin stay of out of Project: Digital Life tomorrow, because he thought that Audrey was exactly a girl he could imagine eventually to become Kevin's wife. Kevin was embarrassed and told his father to stop teasing before he left. In the Digital World, Huckmon explained knowing that Veedramon doesn’t remember him, but said the Sistermon and the Digimon Sovereigns were only one beside him who still remembered. Veedramon asked who Huckmon was. Huckmon promised to tell only if Veedramon promises not to tell anyone. Veedramon made the promise and then Huckmon said the only necessary words about his true nature: "I'm the fourteenth Guardian Knight." veedramon realized that Huckmon was the Rookie form of Jesmon and asked if he also was one of them. Huckmon said that they will find out. In the human world, Martin had finally found a way to access the files hidden in the computer of a secret room through the local network and without trying to break inside the room. He had managed to develop a computer virus that was almost complete. He had programmed it to not do anything to the whole World Wide Web, the only the local network of the Harmon's house. He remembered the day when he had mysteriously lost his consciousness, but he had no idea what truly had made him more intelligent. But he was now able to understand even the books that were better understood by adults. Elsewhere, Robert and Shatalov were talking about "candidates". They both agreed that Julius and Harry had good-hearted nature and will to help humanity, but Robert was worried the insecurity that Julius felt. He feared that Julius would be afraid of the Digimon and the Digital World, and would reveal their existence to the public. Shatalov believes that Julius will get rid of his fears and that the humanity will accept the Digimon in time. The previously seen hooded creature looked a part on his map which from it was only a one-day-journey into Qinglongmon's Temple, which was located in the eastern coast of the Folder Continent. He remembered the words he had heard from Zhuqiaomon: "I wanted to believe that the power of Digivolution can be maintained even in hard times, but the wisdom of Huanglongmon opened my eyes." The hooded didn't consider it wisdom, but unfair. Despite his arguments, Zhuqiaomon had just ordered him to leave. The creature wished to have an audience with Qinglongmon, knowing him to be more sympathetic. The next day, Huckmon and the Sistermon had followed Veedramon into a lake where Veedramon wanted show something for them. Something was glowing on the lake. It approached Huckmon was revealed to be something Huckmon had once heard to be talked about in his former village: a DigiGnome. Veedramon himself had never heard that name. The DigiGnomes had once showed him a vision where several small black objects were going inside Digimon to control them. Ever since that vision, Veedramon had been searching for these Digimon in order to free them. But Deathmon was different. It had taken a Dark Spore inside him willingly and tried spread more of them. To keep the enemy close, Veedramon had temporarily returned to the place where his journey originally started. During the weekend, Kevin met with Audrey. Kevin said to Audrey that they won't allow the secret between him and his father to ever come between them. Audrey was happy that Kevin at least tried to maintain their prolonged friendship, but she still wanted know what was kept as a secret from her. Kevin tried to remind her about what he previously said, but Audrey felt like he can trust best on those who don't keep secrets. She just wanted Kevin to prove that he was not one of them, but a person she could trust more than anybody else. Kevin said only one thing: "It all started in year 1990." Audrey remembered how Kevin's strange acting began from that year, but Kevin it was much more than Audrey had ever thought. Audrey remembered having read about a project of the Streamix Corporation about creating digital and artificial life. Julius and Harry had just been invited to the Harmon's house. Robert asked what they thought about information technology. They both believed that it had helped the humanity evolve and their life much more simple than what it was, but perhaps more passive too. Robert asked if they believed that the information technology should evolve even more. Julius was uncertain if any of old the old science fiction films could come true, even though he wanted to believe it was impossible. Shatalov believed that it was not impossible. He jokingly said that living technology and the artificial intelligence could become even so evolved that it could turn against the humanity. Julius didn't like this, but Shatalov said that it is excatly why believed Julius would be suitable for knowing the biggest secrets of the Streamix Corporation. Huckmon, the Sistermon and Veedramon started to track down Deathmon to learn a possible way to eliminate the Dark Spores once and for all. Veedramon told him that he met Deathmon near of the lake for the first time two months ago. Huckmon said that both of them need regain their ability to Digivolve in order to defeat Deathmon, which was a Mega Level Digimon, and therefore too powerful for even Champion Level Digimon. Veedramon promised to believe everything Huckmon told, if they will defeat Deathmon. Huckmon said that he sensed Veedramon didn't need to wait for that to happen as long as he thinks. Audrey was unable to believe everything Kevin had just told her about the existence of the Digimon and the Digital World. Kevin said that Project: Digital Life was publicly believed to be done with primitive technology and also doomed to fail. But the truth was completely different. The accident on the Streamix Building was merely covered up as caused by fire and the original researcher had left due to their reputation, skepticism or fear. Kevin reminded that if there was at least one conspiracy, it was the true nature of the Digimon. In the Digital World, Huckmon and Veedramon found Deathmon and were secretly spying on him. Huckmon sensed that the Dark Spore affected abnormally strong in Deathmon. It felt like Deathmon had several Spores inside his body. Veedramon reminded that neither of them was able to Digivolve. Huckmon believed that it won't be a problem for long. He told Veedramon fight in a way that would save enough of their powers to allow them to be used at the right moment. Soon, however, Deathmon spotted them both and started to attack them. Veedramon asked if Deathmon's actions were part of the plan. Huckmon didn't answer, but as he saw one of the DigiGnomes nearby he had confident smile on his face. The hooded creature had finally reached Qinglongmon's Temple where Qinglongmon's voice was asking why the creature wanted to Digivolve. The creature represented a Digimon species which was in brink of extinction, because they were unable to live under the new law of the Digital World. Others had decided to be reborn as new species, but the remaining one refused to accept the same fate. Qinglongmon reminded him that the disappearing of some species is part of the evolution which happens in the human world too. He told that all species do not possess the same capabilities to survive than others. The creature didn't accept this and left with an angry expression. A flaming glow was appearing on his eyes. Kevin opened the door to the secret in Harmon's house. Robert, Shatalov, Julius and Harry were there. Robert came to the door and saw Audrey with Kevin. Robert realized that Kevin had broken his promise and was about to lash out to his firstborn son. But Kevin was able to speak before his father. He told that cares about Audrey than the consequences of the secret about the Digimon and the Digital World coming out. He believes that their closest ones deserve to know the truth, since he cares about Audrey as more than just a friend. He now firmly shared his father's belief Audrey would be the girl he wants live the rest of his life with. Audrey promised to keep everything she knows as a secret. He already trusted both Kevin and his father. In the Digital World, Huckmon and Veedramon had almost a desperate fight against Deathmon. Huckmon told Veedramon to wait for a signal from the DigiGnomes. Veedramon asked how long they'll need to wait. Then Huckmon stood by and a DigiGnome sat onto his back. After the DigiGnome rose up, Huckmon Digivolved into BaoHuckmon. Veedramon understood that the DigiGnome had given Huckmon back his ability to Digivolve, and soon the DigiGnome touched him too, returning his ability to Digivolve into AeroVeedramon. BaoHuckmon's attacks were merely more powerful versions of the ones used by his Rookie form. AeroVeedramon's V-Wing Blade was powerful enough to wound Deathmon who was a Mega Level Digimon. In the human world, Martin prepared to use his completed computer virus to infect other devices of the local network in order find out what has been kept as a secret him all these years. At the same time in the Digital World, BaoHuckmon and AeroVeedramon were about to finish off Deathmon. Martin activated the virus at the same moment when AeroVeedramon's Dragon Impulse technique destroyed Deathmon. Several not-fully-grown Dark Spores that came out of Deathmon's body opened up a small Digi-Gate which drained Martin's virus and fused its data with the remains of the Spores. The energy concentration moved into the west, crossing the sea. After De-Digivolving to his Rookie form, Huckmon believed that his theory was correct: a Digimon who willingly takes a Dark Spore for evil purpose, can make them grow seedlings and therefore produce new Spores. But now something outside of the Digital World had done something to them. Veedramon asked what it could be. Huckmon said that he is going to find that out and asked if Veedramon joins him. Veedramon said he wanted to keep his promise. Robert had accepted Kevin's decision to tell Audrey. He said that he knew how the project had affected his own relationship with Laura, but was happy to understand that his son doesn't consider the project more important than his loved ones. Kevin promised to be at least as wise as his father. Shatalov came out of the secret room and reminded that the test for Julius and Harry was not yet over. Before Kevin went inside his own room, Martin pretended to be calm, but after Kevin closed the door, he was furious that his virus was lost. The notes about it still remained, but the source code of the virus was completely lost. He didn't believe it was caused any natural reason. Huckmon's ending speech: "The secrets can be divided the same way than lies. Some of them can be used in order to hurt others. But others can be used to help and protect others. There, however, comes a problem if the truth is revealed in a way or another to those whose from it was kept. Rumors are different of them, since they are born of thoughts and beliefs done without knowing if they're actually true or not. If it is a truth or a rumor, they can feel themselves betrayed or fools, and they either blame others from keeping so big secrets from them or themselves about blindly trusting other people. We can only try to talk to them or wait until they calm down." In the Digital World, the energy concentration created from Martin's virus and the Dark Spores left by Deathmon infected a Digi-Egg which hatched into a small grey and one-eyed Digimon. After few months, it had grown larger, bluer, and has sharp claws on its body. In 1998, a village in the Digital World was attacked. Dorumon who lived in the village tried to defend others from the attacker who was a Rookie Level Digimon, like him. The Digimon introduced itself as Keramon. The hooded Digimon watched this, interested about this new Digimon. Featured characters Trivia *The episode name refers to personal emotions of some characters while making decisions or executing or their plans. *This episode reveals these historical events from the Digimon Cinematic Sagas universe: **Kevin Harmon met Audrey Clinton in 1990, but started a romantic relationship in 1997. **Deathmon is the first known Digimon to use the dark powers of a Dark Spore willingly, and therefore to be able to produce more of them. **Audrey Clinton, Julius Conteh and Harold Thompson found out the truth about the existence of the Digimon at the same day in 1997. **Huckmon meets a real DigiGnome for the first time while finding Veedramon, seven years after their battle along with the other Guardian Knights and against the Great Demon Lords. **A computer virus developed by Martin Harmon is accidentally fused with the remains of Dark Spores from Deathmon's body, leading to the infection a Digi-Egg which eventually becomes Diablomon. *This episodes includes the first appearance of another Digimon with X-Antibody than Dorumon, Tokomon X being one of the Digimon Dorumon tries to protect from Keramon. Category:Fan fiction